


pieces of us

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, the members being oblivious, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: Nayeon and Jihyo had always been close, ever since they were trainees it had always been them together as a package deal.It was always Nayeon and Jihyo, and it was always going to be Nayeon and Jihyo.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	pieces of us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for one of the best people I know, El bubba I love you and I hope you had the best birthday ever!! I hope you all enjoy, this is Un-BETA'd (all mistakes are mine)

Nayeon and Jihyo had always been close, ever since they were trainees it had always been them together as a package deal. Even throughout Sixteen when they were supposed to be rivals, they’d still always go back to the dorm together and hang out as if they’d not spent the whole day competing to debut; because with Nayeon and Jihyo there had always been this unspoken deal that either they both debuted or neither of them did.

It was always Nayeon and Jihyo, and it was always  _ going  _ to be Nayeon and Jihyo, they had all of the trainees both on Sixteen and not on Sixteen rooting for them to debut together. Tzuyu had that felt nothing but excitement and relief when the final lineup for Twice had been revealed, not only because she was  _ actually  _ going to be debuting - a small part of her heart felt sheer relief knowing Nayeon and Jihyo weren’t going to be split up.

As the years went by and they got closer as a group, going from a group of friends to a family, Nayeon and Jihyo seemed to only get closer as well - something Tzuyu hadn’t thought was physically possible.

She was close with all of the members, as a group they were incredibly tight and worked unbelievably well together, but a small part of her envied Nayeon and Jihyo’s friendship; she almost wished she had someone she was  _ that  _ close with. Whilst they’d all often make jokes about the pair at their expense, Jeongyeon in particular, it was no secret everyone admired how they’d stayed so close over the years and never really had a falling out. To Tzuyu, they really were like  _ real  _ sisters, only closer and without all the arguments sisters had.

They did everything together, they were always going places together just the two of them. No one ever asked to tag along, it was like there was this unspoken understanding where everyone knew that when Nayeon and Jihyo were the ones going out somewhere other members really weren’t supposed to tag along.

Tzuyu had never really understood why, it had just always been that way. One time Sana had asked to join them when they were going out for dinner and, before either of them could answer, Jeongyeon had interjected and told Sana she wouldn’t like the restaurant they were going to and offered to order everyone sushi instead. Ever since then, no one had ever tried to join Nayeon and Jihyo when they were going somewhere, instead they’d just let them go in peace.

Like today, Tzuyu was sat in the living room with Dahyun, watching some boy group make a fool of themselves on Idol Room, when Nayeon and Jihyo emerged from their room - bright smiles painting their features as they spoke hushedly to one another. Nayeon was looking at something on her phone with Jihyo peering over her shoulder to read as well, Tzuyu frowned to herself as she tried to lean closer to see if she could hear what they were saying.

“ _ I booked us a booth for around 8pm, should I book a table at that hot pot restaurant you like as well, or do you just want to get takeout? _ ”

“ _ I don’t mind either way, but you know if we get takeout all the members are going to want some too.” _

“ _ Good point, I’ll book us a table for 9pm. _ ”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes to herself and chuckled, they were going out again - it seemed as though they went out for dinner at least once a week at this point, and Tzuyu couldn’t help but wonder if any of their managers knew just how often they went out for dinner together. Truly, it was a miracle they didn’t get spotted by fans more often.

She watched them grab their coats and disguises from by the door, still muttering quietly amongst themselves - all bright smiles and hushed laughs as they did - and Tzuyu nudged Dahyun to see if she’d noticed them. There was something incredibly intimate about how Nayeon and Jihyo acted with one another, it was sweet.

“Where are you two off to?” Dahyun piped up suddenly, narrowing her eyes at the pair in faux suspicion.

“Noraebang, Nayeon booked us a booth for 8 o’clock.” Jihyo answered simply, pulling a baseball cap over head. “And then we’re going out for hotpot.”

“We’ll be back at around 10pm, and yes we will be bringing back leftovers for everyone.” Nayeon added, smiling fondly at Jihyo when the girl delicately placed a cap atop her head as well. “Let the others know where we are, Tzuyu you’re in charge.”

“Why does she always get to be in charge.” Dahyun whined, shoving at Tzuyu’s shoulder when she stuck her tongue out at her.

“Mina is asleep and Tzuyu is the next most responsible after her.” Jihyo answered with a shrug, as if it was obvious. Tzuyu felt pride blooming in her chest at the comment.

“I’ll make sure everyone behaves.” Tzuyu stated proudly, puffing her chest out and giggling when Dahyun started to protest loudly. “Have a nice night.”

“Don’t wait up.” Nayeon teased, a flirtatious lilt to her tone, yelping when Jihyo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dorm.

Tzuyu could hear Jihyo’s loud laugh even after the front door was shut, the sound amplified when coupled with Nayeon’s laugh as well. It felt as if she was missing something, like there was something she should know, but before she could dwell on it Chaeyoung had seemingly materialised out of thin air in front of her, and her attention was stolen as she watched Chaeyoung and Dahyun start to argue about something fondly.

* * *

  
  


Songwriting had always been one of Chaeyoung’s favourite pastimes, even before debut and when Sixteen was nothing but a rumour, she’d always enjoyed spending her free time coming up with new raps and short songs about whatever came to mind, whatever inspired her. It was a talent she’d always prided herself on, and something the members had always praised her for.

When the other members had started to show interest in songwriting, Chaeyoung had been the first person they turned to for advice and she’d been more than eager to help them - it was interesting seeing the kind of songs her members would try to write, giving them advice on how to improve and then getting to listen to the songs when they were finished.

That swell of pride she felt in her chest knowing she was who they’d want to go to for advice and knowing her tips actually helped them.

It became something of a habit her and Jihyo writing songs together, they’d go into the company together and sit in the studio just working on their individual songs together - offering each other their thoughts on the others lyrics, helping each other to further develop their ideas and sharing their inspiration. It was no secret they made a really good team, as if they just understood each others minds and knew what they were trying to say through their lyrics.

Jihyo had been writing a lot of love songs lately.

Her lyrics were beautiful, as if she’d poured her heart into every single sentence, as though each word resonated with her on a deeply personal level and Chaeyoung almost felt like the lyrics weren’t for her to read - the song almost felt too intimate to be shared. When she heard Jihyo sing the lyrics it felt as though Jihyo was  _ actually  _ confessing her love for someone and not just pretending, as if it were written from experience and not from imagination.

But Jihyo had never dated before, that was a fact Jeongyeon and Nayeon would frequently tease her about, it was truly admirable how Jihyo could write about such a passionate love when she herself had never felt it.

The strangest part was that Jihyo never submitted any of the love songs she wrote, no matter how much Chaeyoung would assure her they were incredible and would be a great addition to one of their albums, Jihyo would always tell her she was just writing them for practice - that she had no intention of submitting them and was just writing them for herself as a test.

“Who are you writing about, Jihyo?” Chaeyoung inquired one day, her curiosity getting the better of her as she watched Jihyo work on  _ another  _ love song. 

“No one in particular, just writing about what I think it’d be like to be in love.” Jihyo replied easily, not even looking up from her notebook. There was a hint of a blush blooming on her cheeks, a fond look in her eyes.

“You watch too many romance movies.” Chaeyoung teased, eyes studying Jihyo’s face carefully as the girl smiled softly to herself.

“Something like that.” Jihyo hummed contentedly, tapping her pen against the page absentmindedly. “It’s good practice writing them. Love songs, I mean, even if you’re not writing about anyone in particular.”

“They’re really good.” Chaeyoung clicked her tongue thoughtfully as she read over one of the lines.

_ “Your beautiful song like the chirp of a bird _

_ I wish to learn your calls, speak your language _

_ Cradle me in your wings again _

_ You make me feel weightless and free” _

“It’s reads like an OST for a romance kdrama.” Chaeyoung pointed out. “You should definitely submit this, it’d make such a beautiful balled, Jihyo.”

“No, it’s still a work in progress anyway.” Jihyo shook her head gently, eyes still scanning her lyrics carefully.

“Are you going to show it to anyone else at least? See if they think it should be submitted?” Chaeyoung tried, quirking an eyebrow when Jihyo drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she blushed. 

“I’ll show it to Nayeon when we go back to the dorm, see what she thinks.” Jihyo explained, there was a glint in her eye that Chaeyoung didn’t quite understand. “You know how much she loves her kdramas and romantic movies.”

“That’s true.” Chaeyoung conceded, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest. “I’m sure when she reads it she’ll agree with me that you should submit it.”

Jihyo chuckled to herself quietly, shaking her head slightly as if she knew something Chaeyoung didn’t, her expression almost smug as if there was something else she was hiding. It was an expression that so often painted Jihyo’s features as of late, only serving to make Chaeyoung even more confused and curious.

“I guess we’ll have to see what she thinks.” Jihyo shrugged casually, laughing loudly when she looked over at Chaeyoung and saw her confused expression, shoving her shoulder gently.

“Yeah, I guess we will.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It wasn’t that  _ no one  _ ever cooked in the dorm, it was just people other than Momo cooking was extremely rare.

The other members had gotten so used to just ordering takeout, going out for meals or having a share of whatever Momo was cooking that it was exceedingly uncommon to see people in the kitchen cooking. Dahyun was pretty sure she herself hadn’t cooked anything other than instant ramen for herself in well over a month now - they really just didn’t have the time or the energy to slave over the stove to cook a proper meal anymore. With the amount of time they spent at the company training, often only getting home late at night, cooking was something many of the members had given up on.

So when Dahyun emerged from her dorm room, having taken a long, well deserved nap she was understandably surprised to hear music coming from the kitchen and the unmistakable sound of someone cooking. It was their day off, the day of the week most of the members spent relaxing amongst themselves - people rarely used it to cook.

Her first assumption was that it was likely Momo cooking, she’d often told the others just how therapeutic she found cooking and how much she enjoyed learning new recipes the members could try - Dahyun was pretty sure the kitchen wouldn’t get used at all if it wasn’t for Momo.

To say she was surprised to see Nayeon and Jihyo in the kitchen cooking was an understatement.

Jihyo and Nayeon, Jihyo in particular, were the pair who avoided the kitchen the most by  _ far.  _ Whenever they wanted dinner they’d be the first to suggest ordering takeout or would already be in the process of booking a table at a restaurant to go out for a meal. Dahyun was pretty sure she’d seen them  _ actually _ cooking a total of 10 times combined; and when they did they were usually just helping one of the other members.

“What are you guys making?” Dahyun queried, eyeing them suspiciously as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Nayeon is making pho, I’m helping.” Jihyo explained, gesturing to the assortment of chopped vegetables and other ingredients. Dahyun frowned to herself, she’d heard all about ‘Nayeon’s famous pho’ from Jihyo, but she’d never actually seen her make it.

“I haven’t made it in a while though, so it might not be as good as before.” Nayeon added quickly. “You’re welcome to a bowl when it’s done, Dubu.”

“Yes please.” Dahyun hummed contentedly.

“It’s  _ amazing,  _ Dahyun.” Jihyo gushed excitedly, beaming at Dahyun brightly as Nayeon scoffed loudly. “Hush you, we both know your pho is the best.”

“You only think that because you don’t eat a lot of pho besides mine.” Nayeon pointed out teasingly, Jihyo merely shrugging in agreement.

“That’s because I know any other pho is going to be a disappointment compared to yours.” Jihyo chirped, and although she couldn’t see her face Dahyun could tell Nayeon was rolling her eyes.

“You flatter me, Hyo.” Nayeon joked. “I’ll have to take you out for real pho next time we go for dinner.”

“I’ll hold you to that, I’ll still think yours is the best.” Jihyo simpered resolutely, moving so she was stood behind Nayeon, wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s waist and standing on her tippy toes so she could rest her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder.

It felt almost like Dahyun was intruding on a private moment, averting her gaze and pointedly staring at her phone screen instead. Their voices were hushed, but Dahyun could still hear what they were saying.

“Can I try some?” Jihyo asked quietly, nuzzling face against Nayeon’s as if that would get her to say yes.

“Sure, the broth has been simmering all afternoon so it should be almost done, but let me know what you think.” Nayeon replied, getting a spoonful of the broth, blowing on it gently before feeding Jihyo. “Be careful, it’s still kind of hot.”

“It’s really  _ really  _ good.” Jihyo praised her earnestly, it was strange hearing Nayeon and Jihyo speak to each other so softly. “You should cook more often, Nay.”

“Cooking takes up so much time, though, and we really don’t get a whole lot of time these days.” Nayeon sighed tiredly.

“I’ll talk to JYP, tell him to give us more breaks so you have more time to cook for us.” Jihyo stated determinedly, Nayeon giggled at her. “I’m serious! I’ll bribe him with your pho, he’ll have to give us more breaks then.”

Dahyun silently got up from the kitchen table, not wanting to disturb the pair from their own little world but also not wanting to listen in on their conversation either - she’d never felt like more of a third wheel before, not even when she hung out with Sana and Momo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mina had always been a keen photographer, it was one of her many hobbies but one of the few she and Nayeon shared an interest in. They’d often go on little day trips together, when she was in the mood to go out, would drive somewhere obscure and have little photoshoots of their own. It was fun, and Nayeon always managed to take the prettiest pictures of her and of the scenery; Mina was extremely envious of Nayeon’s film camera and her eye for photography.

They were beginning to prepare for a comeback, were still in the early stages of preparations where the release date hadn’t been finalised but the title track recording was likely to start any day now - so every day off they got was to be cherished and enjoyed to the fullest. So, when Nayeon suggested they have a day out together, take some nice pictures and finally use Mina’s new camera she was exceedingly eager and excited at the suggestion.

Nayeon had apparently already found a small park in the outskirts of Seoul that she wanted to go to, had heard from a friend that it was really quiet but still had nice views and would be perfect for one of their little photoshoots.

They drove there in relative silence, singing along to Ariana Grande quietly as Nayeon kept an eye on the GPS. It had been too long since they’d last done this and Mina was really looking forward to it - even if it  _ was  _ the middle of winter and thus absolutely freezing, she was still really excited to finally get to try out her new film camera.

It was a relatively short drive there, just under half an hour and they both breathed a quiet sigh of relief when they saw there weren’t any other cars in the car park - it was far too cold for any normal person to want to spend the day out at a park anyway.

“There’s a little spot over there on that mound that looks like the perfect place for pictures.” Nayeon commented, pointing it out to Mina with an excited grin toying with her lips. She pulled her coat on and hopped out of the car, grabbing her camera bags off the back seat as Mina followed suit.

“Who’s taking photos first?” Mina questioned, fiddling with her camera as she tried to figure out the settings. “And which camera are we gonna use?”

“I’ll take photos of you on my camera first, then we switch and you take photos of me using your camera, if you want?” Nayeon suggested, Mina bobbing her head lightly in agreement. “I’ll get some pictures of you overlooking the trees and stuff, I’ve got a picnic blanket you can sit on?”

“Very professional, just like a magazine shoot.” Mina joked, but still grabbed the picnic blanket out of the car.

“Watch it, or I won’t take any photos of you.” Nayeon warned teasingly.

There was something truly impressive about just how much of a talent Nayeon had for photography, she knew exactly how to get the best natural lighting to capture Mina perfectly - all of her best angles and the best poses to make the pictures look almost like they were candid photos, not photos that took multiple micro adjustments to get just right. Days like this where they’d get to explore other hobbies were always her favourites.

“Here come have a look at the shots, let me know your thoughts.” Nayeon called out to her, Mina hopped to her feet and took the camera from Nayeon’s hands.

The pictures looked amazing, definitely the kind of photos she knew for a fact Onces would get really excited over when they were eventually posted on instagram. She couldn’t wait for Nayeon to get her film camera developed as well, the photos she took with it were always her favourites and if the ones she’d taken with her digital camera looked this good, the film ones were bound to look amazing. Nayeon had taken so many pictures on this camera, way more than Mina had realised. She could’ve sworn Nayeon had mostly been using her film camera, and yet her digital camera had loads of shots on it as well.

Then she reached the end of their photoshoot photos, and came across a picture of Jihyo. It was a really stunning shot of Jihyo, the girl sat on a park bench with her baseball cap on as she smiled warmly at the camera. Mina smiled softly as she looked through the pictures of Jihyo, there were  _ countless  _ images, ranging from candid shots of Jihyo staring off into space to front facing pictures of Jihyo smiling at Nayeon happily.

It took a minute for her to realise it, but the park in the photos of Jihyo was the exact same one she and Nayeon were at for their photoshoot. Maybe Jihyo and Nayeon did little photoshoots as well sometimes, and that was how Nayeon found this park.

“Mina! Do you want to try with your new camera now?” Nayeon called over to her, snapping Mina out of her thoughts. She scrolled back to the photos of her and smiled over at Nayeon.

“Yeah, sure!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


They had music video shooting in the morning, and they really should’ve all been getting an early night so they were well rested, but Tzuyu had suggested they have a movie night and everyone had been too excited by the prospect to turn it down. It had been a while since they’d last done something like this all 9 of them, to say it was a long overdue was an understatement.

Everyone was crowded into the living room, various bowls of snacks distributed between people as they argued over what movie to watch and who got to sit where. Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon had been quick to call the sofa, refusing to relinquish it no matter how much Momo and the maknae line whined and begged, leaving Sana and Mina to silently steal the two remaining armchairs.

It took awhile for everyone to settle down and stop arguing over seating arrangements, Dahyun and Tzuyu dragged chairs from the kitchen to sit on whilst Momo and Chaeyoung just sat on the floor and pouted. Amongst all the commotion, Sana had taken the liberty of grabbing the TV remote and selected a horror movie for them to watch; pressing play before anyone noticed she’d even taken the remote control. She caught Mina’s eye from across the room, the girl quirked an eyebrow at her and Sana just smirked triumphantly, before gesturing for Mina to stay quiet and not tell anyone.

“Hold on, Sana give up the remote, there’s no way we’re watching a horror film we  _ do  _ want to sleep tonight.” Jihyo piped up suddenly, and all eyes were on Sana.

“No way, it’s my turn to choose anyway - Momo picked last time.” Sana defended, folding her arms in front of her chest - remote control secured in her grasp. “I’ve been wanting to watch this for ages as well, I’ve heard it’s really good.”

“How do you even remember who’s turn it is? We haven’t had a movie night in ages.” Jeongyeon grumbled.

“Momo made us watch that battle royale movie last time, Sana is right it  _ is  _ her turn.” Chaeyoung clarified, shooting a glare at Momo when the girl started to giggle.

“And if Momo got her way, it’s only fair that I get to put on whatever I want.” Sana jeered, sticking her tongue out at Jihyo teasingly.

“Fine, but if I get nightmares and mess up at the video shoot tomorrow, I reserve the right to blame you.” Jihyo conceded grumpily, sinking back into the sofa and pouting up at Nayeon who was laughing at her.

“Works for me.” Sana shrugged coolly, smiling smugly at the girl - there was nothing quite like winning an argument against Jihyo, no matter how trivial.

They were a mere 5 minutes into the movie before the first jumpscare struck them and Sana realised it was entirely likely she’d made a  _ big  _ mistake - but there was no way she would ever admit it. The sight of Jihyo with her hands covering her face as she peered at the TV screen through her fingers was far too priceless, and Sana was looking forward to mocking Jihyo about how poorly she coped with horror movies for at least a week.

The movie was excellent, the perfect balance of good, engaging plot whilst still being unbelievably tense and scary; Sana had long placed her bowl of popcorn on the floor next to her chair to avoid it going everywhere every time she jumped. She’d always loved horror movies, no matter how much they scared her, and seeing all of her friends get scared was never going to not be entertaining. Even if she did end up having nightmares tonight, it would all be worth it knowing at least she wasn’t the only one.

Sana peered over at where Jihyo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were sat on the sofa, chuckling to herself as she looked at their exceedingly different reactions to the movie. Jeongyeon had a cushion held tightly against her chest that she was peering over, wincing every 2 seconds whenever anything happened, Nayeon looked completely unphased for the most part, would jump every now and then whenever there was a jumpscare, but didn’t seem to be that scared at all.

Jihyo, however, had her face firmly pressed against Nayeon’s neck, not even looking at the TV screen as she clung onto Nayeon for dear life. It was cute, how Nayeon had a protective arm wrapped around Jihyo’s middle, the way she’d periodically turn to whisper something to Jihyo - a soft smile on her face whenever Jihyo would cling to her tighter. Jihyo had never been an affectionate person, so to see her clinging onto Nayeon so tightly was really sweet. If Sana didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought they were a couple.

But then she glanced over at Momo and Chaeyoung, the pair clinging onto each other incredibly tightly, to the point she almost worried for their blood circulation given how white Chaeyoung’s hands were, and she realised that it was just that her members were cowards who couldn’t cope with horror movies.

Sana caught Mina’s gaze from across the room again, rolling her eyes overdramatically at her as she gestured at the others; smiling proudly to herself at the chuckle Mina let out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sleep had always been one of Momo’s most treasured activities, besides eating and dancing, it was one of her favourite pastimes and was how she’d often spend their days off; sleeping for hours on end amongst her massive pile of plushies.

She’d never been a particularly deep sleeper nor a light sleeper; some nights she’d sleep through a storm with ease, and then others she’d wake up at the drop of a pin. Like tonight, the faintest noise coming from the living room was enough to stir Momo from her slumber. She released a frustrated grown from low in her throat, pouting to herself and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to fall back asleep - but she knew that was it, she was awake now and probably wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep.

The most frustrating part was that whatever noise she’d heard in the living room had stopped now - the whole dorm was completely silent save for the quiet sound of Jeongyeon breathing.

It was 2am, and Momo was now painfully awake and aware of her surroundings. She knew she should try to get back to sleep, it was far too late in the night to be accepting defeat, but her mind was already too awake. The only saving grace in the whole situation was that it was their day off, their last day off before comeback preparations would start in full swing.

All of the members had plans for the day: Nayeon and Jihyo were going to see Jihyo’s family for the day, seeing her family's new pet cat, Jeongyeon, Sana and Tzuyu were going to Jeongyeon’s family home to spend the day with the Yoo family, whilst Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were staying at the dorm all day for a Marvel movie marathon. Momo hadn’t decided what she wanted to do with her last day off yet.

Initially, her plan had been to tag along with Jihyo and Nayeon - she’d been wanting to meet Jihyo’s cat for a while now - but when she’d brought it up Jeongyeon had shot her a look that told her it wasn’t a good idea. So now she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do instead. Momo huffed quietly, frowning to herself as she stared up at the ceiling and racked her brain, trying to think of something to do.

There was a loud thud in the living room, Momo’s heart started to race at the sound. It was gone 2am, the likelihood of it being one of the members was incredibly slim - no one ever stayed up this late, especially not after a work day. Despite her instincts telling her to stay in bed, wait to see if she heard another noise, Momo slowly rose from the bed - at least peak into the living room and see if she could see anything.

She grabbed a photo frame off the dresser, clutched it in her hands as a makeshift weapon as she opened the door slightly. Though her view was massively obscured by the door, she couldn’t  _ see _ anyone in the living room, couldn’t see that anything had fallen over either. Momo opened her door slightly more, wincing at the loud creak that resonated throughout the whole dorm as she did so. 

Hushed, panicked whispers filled the silence the creaking door left - and Momo recognised the voices instantly. Momo let out a relieved sigh, let the hand clasping the photo frame fall to her side as she opened the bedroom door fully and trudged into the living room.

“Hey guys, can you not sleep either- ” Momo halted in her tracks once she laid eyes on the pair, rubbed at her eyes furiously to check she wasn’t seeing things. “What the…”

A very disheveled Jihyo stared back at Momo sheepishly from where she was sat on the floor, cheeks flushed a deep red, whilst Nayeon was staring at Momo coolly and collectedly - as if she wasn’t sat on the living room sofa with her shirt off. Momo opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, only a short squeak, so she simply closed her mouth and exhaled deeply through her nose - staring down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the two.

“I was giving Nayeon a massage because she couldn’t sleep.” Jihyo spluttered quickly, though she didn’t sound particularly sure of herself.

“Right, okay.” Momo nodded, clicking her tongue uncomfortably as she continued to look everywhere but at Jihyo and Nayeon. “Of course, what else would you be doing?”

“I hurt my back learning the choreography today.” Nayeon explained casually. “Jihyo is really good with her hands so,” Momo heard Jihyo choke on air and what sounded like Nayeon smacking her, “so, she offered to give me a massage to help.”

“You don’t need to explain, you guys are free to do whatever.” Momo cleared her throat awkwardly. “Just- uhh- just be a bit quieter because I heard a loud thud and that’s what woke me up.”

“Right, yeah, I’m sorry about that Momo.” Nayeon mumbled apologetically. “Jihyo dropped her phone and it made a much louder noise than we were expecting, sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine, just be careful. You don’t want to wake anyone else up.” Momo shrugged, she could feel her cheeks burning as she tried to get out of the situation. “I’m going back to bed now, see you guys in the morning.”

“Sleep well Momo, sorry for waking you.” Jihyo muttered awkwardly.

Momo waved at them halfheartedly before shutting her bedroom door behind her, having to bite down on her fist to stop herself from screaming. She placed the picture frame back on the dresser, made a mental note  _ not  _ to sit on the sofa the next day and got back into bed.

She’d never felt so drained in her life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Do you think Momo knows?” Nayeon asked anxiously, Jeongyeon couldn’t stop herself from audibly scoffing at that, ignoring how Jihyo smacked her arm.

“Momo still can’t look  _ either  _ of you in the eyes, and it’s been 3 days since the incident.” Jeongyeon pointed out, laughing to herself despite how dejected Nayeon and Jihyo looked. “This is your fault for making out in the living room where  _ anyone  _ can walk in.”

“In our defence it was like, 2 o’clock in the morning - we thought everyone was asleep so it was safe.” Jihyo pouted grumpily, leaning back into Nayeon’s embrace - sticking her tongue out at Jeongyeon when the girl gagged. “How were we supposed to know Momo was awake and would hear?”

“You’re getting no sympathy from me, I’m sorry, you desecrated the sofa - as far as I’m concerned you fully deserved to get spotted.” Jeongyeon hummed.

“It’s not like we could use our room, Sana and Mina were asleep.” Nayeon grumbled, folding her arms over Jihyo’s chest and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Where else were we supposed to go?”

“You could always try waiting until the dorm is empty, like you normally do?” Jeongyeon offered exasperatedly, grimacing when she saw how Jihyo and Nayeon’s expressions shifted suddenly. “Actually, please don’t tell me what you normally do, I don’t think I want to know.”

“We’ve been officially dating 6 months now Jeongyeon, do you really think we have the patience to wait for when the dorm is empty?” Jihyo chuckled, rolling her eyes when Jeongyeon started fake vomiting. “The dorm is empty like once a year, you know Nayeon can’t wait that long.”

“I’m  _ begging  _ you to stop talking.” Jeongyeon groaned.

“You’re the only one who knows about us so you’re the one who has to suffer through all the intimate details.” Nayeon shrugged coolly, pressing a kiss to Jihyo’s cheek as if to punctuate her point.

“Momo knows now, why doesn’t she have to suffer too?” Jeongyeon whined loudly, seriously questioning why she’d let the couple into her bedroom  _ and  _ on her bed. “It’s not fair I have to carry the burden.”

“Momo is still traumatised, we’re not going to do that to her yet.” Nayeon explained nonchalantly. “Plus, it is your fault that we’re even dating.”

“Oh, so now I’m getting punished for forcing you two to stop dancing around each other and  _ finally _ admit to your feelings?” Jeongyeon scoffed, pouting grumpily at the couple as they simply laughed at her.

“You should’ve know what you were getting yourself into.” Jihyo teased, leaning over to pinch Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“God, you two are so lucky I love you, otherwise there’s no way I’d let you make me third wheel.” Jeongyeon sighed in defeat.

“We know.” Nayeon beamed at her happily.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at them, truly it was a miracle no one else had found out about them yet. She’d never seen two people so disgustingly in love and painfully bad at hiding it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanl you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Follow me on twitter @babysahyo  
> I also have a Ko-Fi now as I've just started University, the link is in my twitter bio - please donate but only if you're able!  
> Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Jichaeng social media AU (also in pinned) if you haven't already!  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
